Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate, a driving device and method of the same, and a liquid crystal display.
In recent years, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have undergone quick development, more and more TFT-LCDs of high quality have entered market, and their application fields are constantly expanding.
The main structure of a liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The array substrate comprises gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes and common electrode lines that are formed thereon, and the color filter substrate comprises black matrixes and color filters that are formed thereon. The gate lines provide scan signals, and the data lines provide data signals, and the pixel electrodes correspond to pixel units, and the common electrode lines provide a common voltage.
When a liquid crystal display works to represent images, a polarity reversal driving mode is typically used to prevent aging of liquid crystal. The typical polarity reversal mode comprises frame reversal, row reversal, column reversal or dot reversal.
With respect to the so-called polarity in polarity reversal mode, when a pixel voltage signal is higher than a common electrode signal, the polarity is referred to as “positive polarity”; and when the pixel voltage signal is lower than the common electrode signal, the polarity is referred to as “negative polarity.” FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an exemplary arrangement of a pixel array during the N-th frame in the conventional dot reversal mode; FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing an exemplary arrangement of the pixel array during the N+1-th frame in the conventional dot reversal mode. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the characteristics lie in that the polarities of pixel units in adjacent rows are opposite to each other, and polarities of pixel units in adjacent columns are opposite to each other, and polarities of pixel units in adjacent frames are opposite to each other, that is, each pixel unit is opposite in polarity to all pixel units around it. In order to achieve such an effect of the dot reversal, signals output from the data lines are dot-reversed, which makes driving signals very complex and results in an increment in the power consumption.
It has been found at least the following problems: the conventional dot reversal driving mode is achieved by means of a driving chip, and the more complex the reversal mode is, the more excellent the performance of the driving chip is required, and thus, the manufacturing cost is accordingly increased.